


doom desire

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Sexual Fantasy, brief cannibalism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Will tries to fantasize about Molly.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	doom desire

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** shame in sexual desires  
> also for **merry month of masturbation** and **dick or treat**.

Will should not be doing this.

Molly is off to see her parents with Wally, and he's… he's trying to get off. He could always call her, try to get steamy with her, laugh and joke as they talk dirty, but he doesn't want to. He can't find it in him to get hard at the thought of his wife, which is a tad irritating and a lot worrying. Maybe he's just not in the mood, but an orgasm is the best way to get himself to sleep, as he's found out through the years, especially in the last few, with horrible nightmares and whatnot.

He's attracted to Molly. He loves Molly. He can think about a thousand times they've had sex together, lingerie pressed against her butt, his hand grabbing it— he can think about her mouth around his cock, about him bent over the sofa armrest, her strap-on pressing into him. But nothing comes out of it, his cock not stirring in interest in the least.

He tries to think about her. Really, he tries hard to get some arousal out of himself.

He's promised himself he'd stop doing this now that he's married. He's married to Molly, he has a stepson, he shouldn't be fantasizing about the man he promised himself he would not think about anymore. _I don't want to think about you anymore_ , he had told him, and it was enough for him to surrender to the FBI, once and for all, be admitted into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

But he thinks about Hannibal, back at his office. He thinks of sitting on Hannibal's desk, the one in his consult— he sees him sink down to his knees, click his tongue and say something about how rude it is to sit on people's desks. Him replying with a _you should eat me, then_. He wonders what it would be like, for Hannibal to eat a part of him. He pictures, even if for just a second, Hannibal's sharp teeth sinking into the taut skin on the base of his cock, ripping it off in one swift motion.

When he comes crashing back into the reality of what he is imagining, he realizes he's completely hard against his own hand. 

"Fuck," he breathes out, shaking his head. "Fuck."

He doesn't want to fantasize about Hannibal like this. He doesn't want to fantasize about Hannibal _at all_. For all he cares, he should never think about Hannibal again. But he worms into his thoughts, unable to escape from him even in his mind's eye. He's doomed, desire toward his own perdition consuming him whole.

He squeezes his eyes shut. He does not want to think about it. He does not want to fantasize about Hannibal. But as he thinks about him taking him into his mouth, sucking him off, he finds himself getting off to it, and spending himself to the thought. 

In the morning, he'll call Molly. In the morning he'll pretend to not live in a skin he does not belong in, in flesh riddled with shame and guilt. 

He is married and he has a stepson, and he is happy. He is happy. He _should_ be happy, perhaps.

(But he isn't, no matter how hard he tries to believe and feel otherwise. And even worse— he is in love with Hannibal Lecter. Like he will stick to his skin forever, dooming him into unhappiness until he sees him again.)


End file.
